1.  Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective cover assemblies for electronic devices, particularly, to a protective cover assembly for camera modules used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for electronic devices to include a camera mounted within a housing. To prevent moisture or dust from polluting the lens of the camera, a protective cover is generally attached to the housing to cover the lens of the camera. A conventional protective cover includes a main body and a plurality of plates extending from the main body. The housing defines through holes allowing the plates to extend through. The plates of the protective cover are bent after extending through the housing to fix the protective cover to the housing. However, the plates must be bent by a machine, which is complex and takes time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.